Proto Cat's Origin
by Mega DMX
Summary: 2 weeks before the events of Mega Cat, Dr. Nicole Watterson tells Gumball about Lexy, his long lost sister and a robot created prior to Mega Cat and Roll.
1. Chapter 1: Echoes of the Past

_**I know your all waiting for Mega Cat 2 but don't I'll post it when I'm done with this prequel. This story is about Gumball's long time sister Lexy who dissapeared a long time and were going to find out why. This story goes to my new friend Lexboss.**_

_**Chapter 1: Echoes of the Past**_

**Watterson Labs**

Gumball was cleaning up the database while Dr. Watterson building a robot masters until Gumball discoverd something on the database.

"Huh, mom? I thought I was your first robot, DWN-001." Gumball asked Nicole

"That's right." Nicole answered

"Then who is DWN-000 "Lexy." Gumball asked making Nicole feel uneasy

"See? I was cleaning up the database and found this is it an error?"

*Sigh* that's not an error, Gumball. Lexy was your twin sister."

"I have a twin sister?! Cool. Where is she? When do we get to meet her?

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you'll never get to Lexy." Nicole said

"She was my first triumph, and my greatest failure."

"Wait I don't understand. What happened?" Gumball asked his mother

"It was many years ago after I graduate from college, Me and my friend Lucy Simian have started open our own lab, I've signed a contract to the miltiary to created weapons and robots in order to get paid."

**(FLASHBACK)**

"That's it, Lucy! She's all done!"

"MMM, I don't get it Nicole if she's supposed to look like you, why put pink on her?" Simian quesioned Nicole

"What's wrong with pink." Nicole asked Lucy

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just that... You've got a military contract that is to advanced fighting robot. You've built a pink cat, how's a pink cat going to be taking seriously." Lucy answered

"The Miltiary need's to give her a chance and see what she can do, also Lexy reminds me of my husband so that's why I make her pink."

"Lexy?"

"Yeah, I decided to give her that name when she's fully function, Don't you like that name."

"It's alright I guess."

"Okay, let's wake her up." Nicole switched Lexy on

"Good Morning Lexy. Nicole said to Lexy as she slowly getting up. ...Hello." Lexy said

"Welcome to the world, Lexy! I'm your creator and mother... Dr. Nicole Watterson. Said Nicole while hugging her daughter.

"How do you fell? Your selfdiagnostic should've kicked in the first thing." Nicole asked Lexy

"I feel fine? All my systems are nominal." Lexy answered

"But I feel...confused, overwhelmed. I know we are in the "lab" and what a "Lab" is, but why?" Lexy asked

"You hear that Lucy? She's selfaware! Not not five minutes online, and she's already thinking metaphysically! Said Nicole with the a smirk on her face.

"Hmm, Oh don't mind me...just taking the measurements you'll need for the weapon upgrades later. Your welcome by the way."

Later that day Nicole take Lexy and show her around Elmore. The first stop was the clothes shop, Lexy spotted a purple scarf which she wanted, Nicole went inside and buy a scarf for Lexy. Next stop was the muesum, Nicole teach Lexy the different types of art. Next stop, Nicole take Lexy to the park and gave her piece a bread so she can feed the birds. There last stop is taking her to see Opera.

Back home, Nicole was checking on Lexy statis on the computer when she heard a whisle from the next room. She walkedin and saw Lexy mopping the floor while whisling a tune.(_**Author's Note: Lexy is whistling Proto Man's theme).**_

"Oh, hello mom. something wrong?" Lexy asked her

"Not at all. I just didn't know you can whisle like that, it's beautiful. What is it from?" Nicole asked

"Nowhere. just something I made up."

"Made up, I see. Carry on.

The Next Morning, Nicole got a call from general and what to see the next project that she was taking about. Nicole arrived with Lexy to demonstrates her ability.

"Remeber your programming. Hit-and-run. Don't be reckless. Pick your targets wisely, don't for get to use your cover to your advantage...

"Relax mom, I've got this."

*Ahem* Good morning, gentlemen, today's demonstrate is of Watterson Labs' Autonomous combat robot, model number DWN-000. As the training start, Lexy rush in the battlefield and spotted three drones firing at her she quickly take cover. Today you will see how a robot can be capable of independent thought. Watterson Labs hopes to bring the same capabilites to the civilian sector one day, but first we demonstrate the versatility my da-er, this robot can perform in a live-fire exercise future models that will allow military to operate without risking a soldier."

Lexy got out of cover and shoot the drones, as she shoots more drones something went wrong in her circuits.

"Very good, now we moved to exercise two."

"Doc...Doctor W-Watterson? something's...

"What's wrong!?" Nicole called her

"I...d-don't know."Lexy's body began to shut down as static sizzling inside her body. Lexy? Stop the test! The drones stand down as Nicole rush to get her.

"Everything was going so well. What happened, Doctor?" The General asked

"There seems to be an imblance in her power generator. She's never put under this kind of strain."

"You didn't test it first?" One of the general asked

"Of course I did! But everything about her is unique-experimental. A robot this advanced requires a tremendous amount of power and when the output demand is pushed."

"It does show some promise, but the power failure is a concern." General said

"Yes...a simpler model would require less power."

"Congratulations, doctor. You've won us over. We'll clear you for further research funding. Get back to us, when you've got a smaller, simpler model."

"Y-Yes, sirs...thank you."

**Watterson Lab's**

Later that afteroon, Lexy woke up from her repairs and heard arguing.

"Ugh...mom?"

"Absolutely not!" Niocle yelled

"Listen to yourself, Nicole! You're way too attached to her. Let me do the modifications."

"I said"No"!"

Lexy got up and sneek on the side of the wall and listening to Nicole and Simian arguing.

"Oh, so you'll trust me to desgin her arm cannon, but you won't trust me to modify his power core? Lucy said

"You designed it, but you didn't install it. I did!"

"And you obiously did it wrong, hence the imbalance!"

"You were banned remember from making robots to powerful, it nearly got us and everybody killed."

"Nice of you to reopen that wound Nicole."

"You brought that on youself."

"But more importantly, Lexy is my daughter, and I'll handle her redesigns. Lexy walked in. "Mom..."

"Lexy, I didn't know you were already awake."

"Are you all right? Do you feel off balance at all?" Nicole asked Lexy

"I'm fine. What's this about redesigning me?" Lexy asked

"Your power generator is out dated. If I don't replaced it will destroy you."

"I have no choice to redesign in order to save you."

"And what if you bungle it and erase herpersonal coding?" Simian asked

"I'm sure you'll retain all your personality traits!" Nicole answered

"Heh-just as you were sure her generator would work properly?"

"You're not helping!"

"I know. You won't let me."

"Enough Simian!"

"Lexy, go hook yourself back up in the lab so your power remains stable. We got lots of work to do tomorrow."

"But mom...

"Now, please." Nicole ordered

*Sigh* yes mother." Lexy walked back to her room and finishing up recharging her system.

Later that night, Nicole called her husband on her phone and tell him about Lexy and her unstable power generator.

*Sigh* I just don't understand, dear. It's to save her life."

_"You coded the closest thing to a will of her own, and you didn't expect her to us?_ Richard asked. On the other side of the wall Lexy was listening to her parents conversation. Of course, and I want her to! but I want her to make good, logical decisions." Nicole said

_"From what you've told me, she thinks her life is in danger. Do you know anyone who's logical when Facing their own mortality?" _Richard said

"I hate getting into debates with you."

_"you called me because you missed me or was it just to complain about our daughter?"_

"Honestly, it would be easier if I did rewrite that rebelious streak out of her. After hearing that Lexy left the area and getting ready to leave not before she gather her energy tanks. _You don't mean that_." Richard said suprisingly

"No of course not *Sigh*... I don't know what I'm saying."

"Once she's fully repaired, I'll make it up to her. And in the long run, she'll see it was for the greater good. Before Lexy could leave, she picked up picture framed the features both of them in it. She drop the frame on the floor and exited out the house with tears on her face.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

I never heard or saw her again. My pride and my lack of foresight...They robbed me of my first creation...my first daughter. Said Nicole finishing her story.

"Well then, we can go look for her! You and me can start looking right now!"

"No, Gumball. Lexy's power generator would've gone offline by now. It pains me to say it, but she's gone."

**Elsewhere...**

Lexy was walking in the rain to find shelter until she saw the family in trouble.

_**To be Continued**_

__**Credits to: Lexboss- creator of Lexy Watterson**

**CAPCOM- Creator of Mega Man**

**Ben Bocquelet- creater of The Amazing World Of Gumball**


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayel

**The Final Chapter enjoy**

_**Chapter 2: Betrayel**_

**Watterson Labs**

"Nicole? are you in there?" Lucy said knocking on the door

"Yes, you are! I was knocking on your door for six minutes. Said Simian waking in

"Oh for god sake Nicole, this place is a pity. Why don't you build some housekeeping robots?"

"She's not coming back, Lucy." Nicole said

"Holy... is this check for your research grant?! Lucy asked

"Lexy. She's not coming back, and it's all my fault."

"Nicole, for the love of banana, you need to-

Lucy stop's taking when she see her friend crying for her missing daughter. Lucky walked next to Nicole and comfort her. "Lexy was your prototype, a means to an end. Listen, first thing we're going to do is complete those combat robot's for the military. Name them after those army _**Kats, **_and those generals will buy them by the hundreds. Lucy said

"With that kind of money, we can build your real vision-the robot masters! Free- thinking robots to serve the people and show who the real geniuses are. Lucy cheered Nicole up.

"There's a lot of "we" in there, Simian."

"I'll help you. there's plenty of loop-holes in the wording of my ban."

"Besides, you need someone to keep you from trying to play "Mother" toy your creations."

"No... the problem is mixing the purposes, children should be children not weapons or workers and they need a time of innocence...room to grow and learn at their own pace...

*Sigh* ground control to docotr tom. You need to come back down.

"You're right as well. The Robot Masters won't be as free willed as Lexy. Maybe I could use the help after all.

"Thank you, you won't regret letting me help."

**Elsewhere...**

Proto Cat saw three biker gang terrorize the family

Ha Ha Ha Ha. The gang laughed while driving there bikes around them

Please! just let my wife and children go...

You sure picked the wrong day to cut buddy!"

Lexy rush to the family quick. "Come guys let's show them what happens when they trespass our turf. Before one of the biker gang attacks them, Lexy arrived on time and kicked the biker down.

"Leave them alone."

"Did you see that?" One of the gang said

"Yeah, lets get her. Lexy picked up the weapon that the other biker had and throw it at a another biker causing him to crash. Your dead freak! The biker was about to run her over but Lexy shot his bike. Lexy grab one of the biker and said, Leave and never come back."

The bikers kept her words and leave forever with fear on there face. "Are you guys okay? Lexy asked

"Y-Yes? Thank you... who are you?" The Father asked

"Nobody just a wandering-a wandering...ugh...She answered as her body started sizzle

Lexy left and continued on her journey. For couple of months Lexy have been saving a lot of people while her power generator started to malfuntion. She reached the hills and see the beautiful view, she started missed her mother very much but tried not to think about her. She looked at cloud a saw change into her mother making her missed more. Lexy thought about it decided to go back home, her mother probably missed badly. She ran all the way back to her saw a shocking scene.

"What the... Lexy looked threw the window and saw her family having a fun time of their life. How could you mom?" Lexy cried before she left.

Lexy leave her home this time she's not coming back. Hours of traveling, Lexy's core began to burst. She arrived at the woods with the last bit enegry inside. She decided that if she's going to die she needs to do one last thin, she whistle her favorite tune. When she's done she fell on the ground and beginining to shut down. But Lexy didn't know that she's trespassing in Simian's fortress. Tobias and Lesile search through the woods trying to find out where that whistle come from but found a dying robot.

"Whoa, who's this cutie." Tobias said

"I don't know but we better take her inside." Lesile said

Lesile and Tobias took her inside Simian's fortress and put her inside the charging chamber.

"What's going on in here?" Dr. Simian asked

"We found a robot laying outside mistress, so we took to the charging chamber." Lesile said

"Yeah and she's smoking hot." Tobias said

"Tobias!" Lesile said to Tobias

Dr. Simian went to the charging chamber and saw a familar face. Lexy?" Simian said

"You know her?" Tobias asked

"Yes, when she's done charging take her to my work station." Simian ordered

"Why?" Lesile asked

"Cause Lexy will be perfect member for army." Simian said with a smirk on her face.

_**Stay tuned for Mega Cat 2**_

**Lexy Watterson owned by Lexboss**

**The Amazing World Of Gumball owned by Ben Bocquelet**

**Mega Man owned by CAPCOM**


End file.
